


For Freedom

by whatfangirlwhere



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfangirlwhere/pseuds/whatfangirlwhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of Kink meme prompt (deanon): A number of the Amis are arrested for something petty (defacing property or whatever you can think of) and are jailed for a couple of days.</p><p>One of them approaches the guard/officer and offers himself in exchange for the others going free immediately. No preference as to who it is!</p><p>The guard agrees, but only if the rest of the Amis watch.</p><p>Bonus points if it's a blowjob and the guard comes on the Amis' face and/or one (or more) of the other Amis find themselves really turned on and are kind of ashamed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I am terribly, horridly ashamed of this. So, naturally, I'm posting it. Thankfully no one follows me on here so they'll never find me haha

"Please, Monseiur, he has a dreadful illness, surely you understand!"

Courfeyrac had been pleading with the guard for over an hour now, much longer than any of the others had even bothered trying for but if there was one thing their friend was known for it was his determination to help his friends. They had been caught while trying to pass out flyers, a small offense, but what the officers hadn't caught onto yet was their background mission, to get some cartridges from another worker's group that was in the area. They were tucked safely in hidden pockets and inside of boots, but they all knew that if any further inspection was made they would be caught and their small detainment would have a much greater length. So, of course, they had to try and delay it, but the officer wasn't budging.

"He seems just fine to me, now if you'd just be silent, Monsieur." The Officer said, his voice getting on the edge of anger and Combeferre knew perhaps he should have stopped his friend, but their situation called for desperate measures, if they were caught they would all be sunk, but Courfeyrac was the only one with the guile and charm to get out of this. He kept on trying, though, to wheedle some pity from the policeman, who was at least a decade older and almost towered over Courfeyrac. 

They all jumped at a sudden clang as the man slammed his gloved hands down on the bars, causing Courfeyrac to step back, but he held his ground, staring the now obviously irritated Officer down.

"Listen, boy, if you want your friends to go free so badly then you'd best be willing to give something in return. That's how things work."

They watched as Courfeyrac worked that through in his mind, noticing the way he paled. Combeferre, who knew him well, could see the thoughts running through his mind, weighing the gravity of their situation, the importance of their revolution, over his own pride and dignity which Combeferre knew he held dear. He was proud of his appearance and attitude, his charm, and it seemed it had worked almost too well in this situation, judging by the way the officer was eyeing him.

"Courfeyrac-" He tried to object, but his friend cut him off with a nod, noticing his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly, looking right at the officer on the other side of the bars.

"If you let them free, with all their belongings, then you may do with me as you wish."

"Courfeyrac, no!" Feuilly whispered, Enjolras looking at him but not saying a word, but Combeferre knew that he'd put things together just as well as he had, and Courfeyrac did too. the Officer just smirked, pulling the keys off his belt and unlocking the door, stepping inside. 

"We have an agreement, then."

"It seems we do, yes." Courfeyrac quipped in an attempt to hide the fear that was creeping in behind those grey eyes, but his friends could see it, could see the nervous twitch of his fingers as the man closed to barred door behind him, nodding.

"One condition, though-before they're freed they get to watch."

Any remaining colour drained from Courfeyrac's face in horror, and he looked over at Combeferre, and then at Enjolras, catching the other boy's gaze and the blond shaking his head the slightest bit, telling him to back down, that this was too much, but it was for the republic, for the future, and Courfeyrac believed too much in that future to abandon it for such a simple thing as this. He would gladly give his body for the hope of the people. But still, for his friends to watch...the breath shuddered out of his lungs long and slow, his long fingers curling and uncurling a few times before he nodded to the man who had been watching him carefully.

"Alright, but then they go free."

"Of course."

"Cleared of all charges."

"Yes, yes, of course, I can do that. All I need from you is a little bit of pleasure, you're much prettier than most who offer." The Officer said, Combeferre noticing the little shudder running through him at the compliment, for one who normally ate them up like they were a good meal, now he shied away from it. The man watched him curiously for a moment but then he just smiled, reaching up to caress his cheek, Courfeyrac flinching. He was normally quite tactile, the smallest touch could have him melt like butter in your palm, but it didn't seem to be doing anything for him right then. If anything it made him more tense, as did the man's lips against his own as he was pressed up against the bars, the officer wasting no time in unbuttoning his pants and rubbing his already his stiff erection against Courfeyrac's hips, kissing him roughly, with too much teeth and oh he knew his lips would be bruised in the morning. Then he went to the neck, untying the cravat he wore and pulling the collar down, attacking the pale skin there and covering it with marks, and underneath his disgust Combeferre knew that Courfeyrac was quite vain at times and would be greatly upset by that later. High collars weren't in fashion right then-it was silly, silly facts that popped into his head when he was distressed, perhaps he wanted to block out what he was witnessing. Enjolras was watching stoically, but he looked a little green, as if to be sick, Feuilly had turned away with his eyes shut tight, and Prouvaire, the only other one who had gotten arrested with them, looked horrified, almost near tears. The officer just chuckled as he pulled away, Courfeyrac gasping as he curled his fingers into his beloved dark curls and shoved him down, and this time the wince was very visible on Courfeyrac's features.

"I believe you know what you do, don't you? You have the lips of one who is very accustomed to such tasks, you seem like a little cocksucker."

Courfeyrac drew in a deep breath, the words had his ears lit bright red and lit a different sort of fire in his belly, a fire of pure hatred for this man and the corruption he represented, to dare think such a thing of him. He wasn't, of course, strictly into women, he had dabbled (and admittedly rather enjoyed) playing the field, but he would never use such words to degrade himself in such a way. He lowered his eyes, however, nodding and swallowing thickly.

"Yes, I know what to do. Is that all?"

"Oh no, we've still got the best to come, but there's something much more...gratifying about this." The Officer said, smirking as Courfeyrac closed his eyes, reaching his hand up hesitantly and wrapping his fingers around the base of the man's erections, his cheeks burning at the feeling of his friends' gazes, wanting nothing more than to bawl like a small child, but he kept face, taking the man's erection into his mouth and going through the motions, trying not to gag. He considered himself rather good, although he wasn't putting any effort into it this time, still it was only a few minutes before the man was bucking his hips a bit erratically, but before he salty taste could fill his mouth he felt the heat slide from his mouth, opening his eyes to see what was going on only to barely close them again in time before he felt the man's fluids splattering over his face. He felt bile in his throat and he gagged a bit, trying to keep it down, he could feel the warm liquid slowly making its way down his face. The man just laughed, deep and hearty, and that only made it worse.

"Look at you, it's such a good look on you, my dear boy." He purred, and Courfeyrac's look was one of pure hatred, but the Officer didn't seem the least bit fazed by it. He pulled him back up to his feet, kissing him again roughly without giving him a moment to breathe, shoving him up against the stone wall. Finally, even Enjolras had to turn away uncomfortably, none of them would say it but the situation was uncomfortable but they were young, and could not help the heat in their cheeks, the odd feelings the little noises Courfeyrac couldn't help but make, little gasps and tiny little groans as he was pressed against the wall, made in them. The officer pulled Courfeyrac's trousers down around his ankles, flipping him around and ordering him to stick his rear up in the air, giving him only a brief preparation before he gripped his hips tightly and sheathed himself inside him, a long shuddering groan escaping Courfeyrac's lungs as the Officer pounded into him mercilessly, his wrists being held against the wall as the man slammed into him again, and again, and he tried to block out the feeling but the moans slipped from his lips unbidden, and he felt shame resting on his shoulders like a wet blanket as the man pinning him against the wall grunted and groaned as he had his way with him, Courfeyrac feeling a single tear slip down his cheek as the man spilled inside him finally, hoping the man would just leave him but no, he reached around to complete the humiliation by bringing him to his own completion, his legs trembling as it spattered in the cold stone walls, the smallest of sobs making it's way from what seemed to be his very soul. Unmoved, the officer simply pulled out, grabbing a handkerchief from his uniform and cleaning himself off before he tucked himself away, tossing it at Courfeyrac afterward who had slumped against the wall.

"You're all free to go. Your belongings will be at the front desk."

And without another word he left, and there was a moment of silence where no one dared move before the tension suddenly seemed to snap and Combeferre was on his feet immediately,followed by Enjolras, and then the others, all making their way over. Combeferre alone went to his friend, the others hovering silently a little ways behind, touching his shoulder lightly, his heart near breaking when he saw the little flinch Courfeyrac gave in response.

"Courfeyrac? Are you...?" It didn't seem right to ask it, of course he wasn't, he had sacrificed himself so they wouldn't be found out. "That was brave of you, my friend, very brave, but also so terribly foolish, how could you offer yourself like that?"

"I don't think a lecture is what he needs right now, 'Ferre." Feuilly said quietly, watching as Courfeyrac uncurled from his position against the wall a bit, the look in his eyes so wholly vulnerable that it felt like it had stabbed them right through the heart.

"Let's go home." He said simply, his voice quiet and devoid of that tone that normally lent itself to his words, and Combeferre didn't have the heart to say anything else about it, simply nodding and helping him stand once Courfeyrac and buttoned back up his trousers and adjusted his cravat, although they all noticed he tied it much higher than he did normally. No one commented, of course, nor did they comment on his slight limp as they gathered their things to leave the station, and there was an unspoken conversation that led to Combeferre and him in the carriage that headed back to his quarters. The ride was stiff and silent, Combeferre didn't know what he could possibly say to help the situation at all, and he couldn't even guess at what was on his friend's mind.

"Your rooms aren't in this quarter." Courfeyrac finally murmured after awhile, his sad eyes turning to look at Combeferre, and they broke his heart all over again.

"I'm aware." He said calmly, but warmly as well, reaching over to touch his friend's arm, trying to ignore the way he winced at it. "I hope you don't mind me resting on your chair for the night, Courfeyrac, I just..."

Courfeyrac nodded, understanding even without him needing to finish his sentence, looking down at his lap, but Combeferre was relieved to see the slightest of smiles on his lips.

"I wouldn't mind at all, 'Ferre."

It wasn't much, not after what had happened, but it was enough to sprout a tiny bit of hope in him again, that while Courfeyrac would need time to recover his friend's spirit could never be broken,and that was encouragement enough, at least for now. He knew there would be a hard few days ahead, for even though he did it for the greater good Courfeyrac was only human, he was young, but Combeferre knew he could be there for him, they all could.


End file.
